


Losing (Or Maybe Winning) the Game

by theslashbunny (theplotbunny)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Undead, Zombie!Space Pirate!Nero, no I'm not kidding, something that could arguably be necrophilia, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotbunny/pseuds/theslashbunny
Summary: After years of near-misses, Captain Pike and his target, the infamous pirate Nero, have a ... confrontation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> For murf1307, who wanted Zombie!SpacePirate!Nero/Pike.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on 25 June 2011.

“Hmm… There’s something wrong here…” The somewhat raspy baritone reverberated through the darkened room. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, which should have made him nervous, but the man bound to the annoyingly uncomfortable chair in what he assumed was the center of the room simply smiled.

“Ah, yes… _You_ were supposed to catch _me_.” The amusement was obvious in his voice, but his tone sobered as he sighed, the mockery clear in his next statement. “How many years chasing me and this is what it all comes to?”

At the snarky reply of “Woops” from the man in the chair, the man behind the voice finally showed himself. He stepped into the circle of light illuminating the chair from above, displaying the curving tattoos covering the green-tinted skin. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly as he stepped closer to the chair.

“I’m rather disappointed, _Captain Pike_.” He was positively looming now, but for some reason, Chris couldn’t bring himself to be frightened. The game they’d been playing had been coming to a head for a while now and a confrontation had been inevitable.

“Me, too, _Nero_.” His mother had warned him that his mouth would get him in trouble one day – he was already in trouble, so no harm in seeing what would happen. “For a famous, bloodthirsty pirate, I was expecting more… taller, maybe.”

There was a spark of something Chris couldn’t recognize in the other’s dark eyes, just a flash before it was gone and a wicked smile played across his captor’s face. A strong hand reached for the chair – which apparently was even more uncomfortable reclined – bracing the broad figure above him. Nero leaned forward and Chris could feel the cool cheek against his, contrasting with the warm breath in his ear as he spoke.

“Clever, Captain. But if you wondering about size, you won’t be disappointed.” That was unexpected. Kind of. Mostly. Spock had mentioned his concerns about the flirtatious nature the banter between the two enemies had developed. At the time, Chris had flippantly commented that he was famous for flirting with danger already and now it was just in a more literal sense. Chasing Nero already consumed his days – he didn’t have time for “any other relationships”. Now it hit him – Nero probably knew him better than anyone else and vice versa. They had spent the last few years of their lives studying each other, either in an attempt to catch or avoid. He’d spent more time getting to know Nero, ~~taunting~~ speaking to Nero through subspace, than he had with all of his past significant others. Hell, going by time alone, one of them should be proposing.

But that wasn’t going to stop him from keeping up their game. He let out a laugh.

“Sorry. I’ve never really been one for necrophilia.” The body above his shifted and he could feel the warmth from the cooler figure press into his side.

“Oh, the undead rumor. Personally, I like to think I’m intimidating enough without that.” Nero’s cheek was moving against his and Chris could feel softer-than-expected lips brushing along his jawline.

“Not much of a rumor when it’s true.” Flirting with your target was one thing. Flirting with your target who was arguably a zombie was another, but still acceptable. Wanting to kiss said undead target was something that Starfleet just would not stand for and Chris gave one last ditch effort to maintain some sense of distance, drawing on his naturally flippant attitude. “My first officer would love to know how you managed that one.”

“I’m sure he would.” Hands moved to his arms, slowly running up to his shoulders and the roaming lips found his neck and he couldn’t stop the soft sound that escaped when teeth bit down. “You should get some firsthand knowledge of the subject to send back to him. I’m sure he’d appreciate that.”

Oh, Chris was _very_ sure Spock would _not_ appreciate the nature of that “firsthandknowledge.” At this point, though, Spock’s opinion wasn’t all that important. And when cool lips found his and a hand slipped under his uniform shirt, the whole of Starfleet wasn’t going to stop him from learning as much as he could.


End file.
